Mike& Bella One Shot
by bellaxswanxcullen
Summary: It's a sunny day and Mike decides that a nice fanfare would be a nice way to win Bella's heart and then save her from an abusive relationship. Please read. I think it's OK. Rated T, because I'm a very paranoid person.


**A/N: Please review this, and while your at it, you could review my Quil/Claire story called Reunited! (wink, wink) Thankyou Aiedail101 and EmilyMCullen for your reviews, and EmilyMCullen I was thinking of making a story mainly based off of this, I will and Aiedail101, I will try to work on your suggestions thankyou and I know I'm not good at grammar or details, if it weren't for spell check the spelling would be bad too! (I just spelled spelling speeling.)**

**So I found out last night I own Twilight! :D Then Edward came and called me love and we got married and he kissed me. Then I woke up. I don't own Twilight anymore. :'(**

**I have taken EmilyMCullen's suggestion, I now have a chapter story loosley based off of this it's called The Guy's Problems.**

It was an ordinary day in Forks, except it was sunny. Stupid sun. I know what your thinking, why would anyone hate the sun? Well that would mean Edward and Alice wouldn't be in school today. _'It's only one day,'_ I told myself over and over. I could make it. What I didn't expect is what was waiting for me at my locker.

Mike Newton casually leaned against the wall. "Hey," he said as I walked into school.

"Hey, Mike," I said. I continued to walk to my locker. Mike followed behind.

When I opened my locker, petals fell out. Then a dozen roses were waiting for me along with a gold necklace and a note. My eyes popped wide with surprise. My cheeks turned crimson. Who would do this? Certainly not Edward, he might give me a present or leave a note, but not put petals everywhere and he knew that flowers were beautiful on rare occasions, but I would never expect to see them in my locker! He'd also never done this before. There was no one else who had a right to do this.

I opened the note and read it. Written on what looked like expensive paper and in blue ink it read:

_Dear Bella-my one true love,_

_I know you must hide your feelings from me. You are afraid of Edward Cullen. Your abusive boyfriend. I have written this to show you, that there is no reason to be afraid. I will protect you from him and his family. I love you and I know you love me back. There is truthfully no need to be afraid of anything. You can admit your true feelings today, as the sun has come out and none of the Cullen's will be here today._

_Your Love,_

_Mike Newton_

I gasped in shock and horror. Edward, abusive? Yeah! He was anything but. He loved me so much. He'd never hurt me! And me like Mike instead of Edward? I don't think so. Edward was everything, my life, my love just plain everything.

"Mike," I started but he silenced me by kissing me, his iron strong hand around my neck forcing me to his lips. I pushed away, and was just about to punch Mike when the principle said he wanted to see me in the office.

Mike followed. "Good, Mr. Newton. You came."

I wanted to know what this was about when the principle told me that Mike had said I was in an abusive relationship. I started laughing because I found it so funny.

"It's Ok, sweetie, you don't need to laugh to hide your tears. I'm here." Mike said putting one hand around my waist, I was still laughing.

The principle said, "That's very kind of you Mike."

"Edward. Is. Not. Abusive." I managed to choke out in between giggles. And the principle had the nurse check my arms.

"I found a bruise," she said.

"Since when does that mean I'm in an abusive relationship? I tripped! And then Edward helped me up!" I said. the nurse said she found a few cuts and scrapes but I had an explanation for all of them, considering how clumsy I was.

Finally I was free to leave. At home that night I told Edward and he said that he'd make sure Mike was sorry tomorrow. I wasn't sure what he was planning but he said to just go along with it. The next day whenever Mike came close to me when Edward was around Edward would kiss me, very passionately till Mike walked away, and during classes he would put his hand around my waist.

We were walking, when Edward whispered in my ear, "Now Mike thinks I'm controlling."


End file.
